RWBY-D
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: Hello there my name is Vasily Dragonovich I was born on a different world to the world of Remnant where it's just war non-stop I was born into a happy family but my mother was killed. I was injured and put into a coma but I was saved by my dad who fused me with a dragon so I could live long story short he sent me through portal to Remnant and that's where my journey begins.
1. prologue

The sound of Grimm fighting against huntsmen could be seen and heard from the academy known as Beacon the tower at the school was destroyed at the top and _'the one who started it all'_ could be seen at the top of the tower and a certain _'renowned warrior'_ could be seen kissing a certain blonde idiot then proceeded to push him into a pod sort of thing and sent him away from the academy. Two dragons could be seen fighting one has white markings all over its body where as the much bigger one was all black and covered in white and black scales the two fought above in the sky. The _'renowned warrior'_ had climbed up the tower to where _'the one who started it all'_ was waiting they proceeded to fight for some time until the _'renowned warrior'_ was loosing the battle. The dragon with the white markings was winning the fight it fired off a plasma blast at the black and white scaled dragon and it flew off retreating back the way it came. The dragon with white markings all over it body was looking down at the battlefield before it. It could see the 'renowned warrior' was about to be killed it dove in at the tower landing in front of the warrior and the black arrow impacts on it body sending it to the floor a sudden flash and there was red rose petals and a small girl who was wearing a red and black dress was in front of the warrior and the dragon her eyes started to glow. The dragon from before came back and picked up _'the one who started it all'_ and everything was covered in a white light then time its self froze.

Then a voice was heard throughout the silence it says **" Why don't I take you back to where it all began to where I had just arrived in this world lets go back shall we go back several years ago."** Time began to go backwards everything going by so fast then it stopped at a some kind of portal and it began again. A young boy could be seen falling through the portal and landing on the ground with a sickening crunch.


	2. Chapter 1 A whole new world

**Chapter 1 A whole new world**

The boy awoke to the sound of growling and looked around then saw the approaching creature that looked like a bear with armour plating on it chest then a flash of black and a young girl with cat ears was fighting the bear it was killed when its head fell off its shoulders and the girl walks over to the boy who was sitting there with his one leg twisted the other way around.

She says to the boy "Hey are you ok?"

The boy didn't reply he could only scream out in pain at his leg. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She kneeled down next to him and picked him up and as she did the boy passes out from the pain she carries him through the forest and they reached a camp of some kind. A man with bull horns on his head approaches the girl and asks "Who is that and where have you been?" The cat girl replies " Sorry Adam I was out hunting for some food and I saw this boy fall from the sky and I went to investigate and he had broken his leg in the fall but before I got to him an ersa was about to kill him so I used my semblance to get closer and to kill it and he was awake and then he screamed because if the pain then he fell unconscious and I didn't want to leave him there and by the looks of things he's one of us he has some kind of scaly tail so we can help him and he can stay please?"

Adam just looks at her and says " Fine but he is your responsibility and it looks like he already has a weapon that sword is way too big for him but we will see what he can do with it when he is healed."

The cat girl took the boy to her tent and started to work on his leg moving it back into its proper place she noticed that he grunted in pain but was still out cold she moved him onto the sofa that was in her tent and placed a blanket over him and she went to her bed and went to sleep since it was night time.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of the boy saying "AAAAAHHH FUCK MY LEG WHAT THE HELL WHERE AM?!" She jumped out of her bed startling the boy she quickly said to the boy. "Calm down your ok I saved you from the ersa and you passed out I fixed up your leg and what is your name and don't worry were not going to harm you."

The boy just stairs at the girl until he answers "My name is Vasily Dragonvich I am 13 years old and my weapon is what's left of my sister you can say hi if you want to. The sword proceeded to say "Hi" so yeah and I'm part dragon I can grow scale armour that is impenetrable and fire proof and my sword/sister can change into a 30mm minigun and a 88mm cannon underneath the dragon side of me can take over if it fells like I'm going to die."

The cat girl just stared at him until she broke the silence." Wow you just told me everything about you why?"

The boy looked at her and said "You seem really nice and what's your name and your cat ears are cute in there own way... Wait why did I just say that never mind I'm just being an idiot."

The cat girl just stared at him with her mouth open and a bright red blush on her face she decided to answer. "My name is Blake Belladonna and I am a cat Faunus and I am 15 year old I'm a member of the White Fang a Faunus group that tries to make the world a better place for our kind and thank you for saying that my ears are cute."

Vasily sat there with a slight blush on his face and Blake laughed at that and they started talking some more and then Adam waked into the tent and spoke to the two of them. " I see that you are awake and that your injury isn't hurting you that much so I'm going to ask you a question. Where did you come from?"

Vasily was about to reply when Blake spoke before he could. "His name is Vasily Dragonvich he is 13 years old and his weapon is what's left of his sister and he is part dragon and the dragon half of him can take him over if it feels he is about to die and that's all he told me so far."

Adam looked at the two and Vasily just nodded at what Blake had just said he says to the two. " Blake I am going to leave him in your care and when he is your age we will train him like we are doing with you so don't think you can get out of that just because you are looking after him."

Blake nodded at what Adam had said and he left the two alone stepping out of the tent and the two went back to talking to one another and Blake had to go off for training and Vasily was left alone to his thoughts She seems kind of cute and beautiful and sort of sexy in her own way... Wait what am I thinking of I only just met her what am I thinking of urrr I hate my brain sometimes. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being said "Vasily" he looked up and saw it was Blake and she was holding some food for him he quickly said "Thanks I'm kind of hungry."

He took the plate and proceeded to eat the food she was sitting kind of close to him and for no reason why he asked her. " Why are you sitting so close to me do you like me in anyway?"

Blake then looked at him and her face went Scarlett red and move away answering his question. " No of course not I only just met you and I don't know much about you all I know is that your a dragon Faunus and I'm close to you because you are hurt and I was ordered to look after you and that's the reason."

Vasily then looked at her and said "Oh that's why your so close sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable about what I asked." Blake then smiled at Vasily.

The two continued be friends until they were old enough to leave the White Fang (Blake is 18 and Vasily is 16).

 **AN: I had to shorten it here or it would of gone on longer and this is how Vasily and Blake Adam knows his past will he use it as leverage in the future who knows.**

 _ **Preview of chapter 2 leaving the group**_

 _ **Blake and Vasily were in a heated argument with Adam and before he even had the choice of locking them up Vasily transformed into a dragon and Blake jumped on and they flew off leaving a bewildered Adam behind.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Leaving the group

**Chapter 2 Leaving the group**

 **3 years later the two of them were hanging out in there tent chatting. It use to be Blake's but he stayed in her tent because he never trusted the other members of the group so she allowed him to stay and sleep on the sofa in her tent whenever she had to change Vasily had to grow a scale helmet that had no view ports on it when she was finished he could get rid of it. Anyway I'm rambling on about useless stuff so let's get onto them.**

Blake was happily eating a big fish that Vasily had caught and she spoke to him " Thanks for catching this fish and cooking it for me its really nice and tasty."

Vasily simply smiled at her while chewing on a part of a non-cooked fish the he had caught as well he finished eating the fish and sad. " I'm glad you like my cooking but that was the first time I've ever cooked anything apart from a pizza I managed to burn back where I came from it wasn't that nice also I'm going to be leaving the group soon and was wondering if you would join me."

Blake looked at him in surprise and asked. " Why are you leaving the group and where are you going to go?"

Vasily just gave her a soft smile. " I thought you would consider coming with me the group isn't aiming to fix rights for faunus any more they are just killing innocent people and workers and stealing dust isn't going to help in anyway for faunus rights. So why don't you leave with me we will go somewhere that Adam can't touch us or harm us we will go to Vale and go to Beacon academy and train to be huntsmen, think about it would please.

Blake looked at him she could see the concern in his eyes for her she spoke up breaking the silence. " How would we get there Vale is far away from here we can't just go straight to the city. Can we?"

Vasily let out a small chuckle and spoke to her in a sly way. " You know we can't go with you like that." He gestured to her ears. " We will have to hide them so that people think that your human and I already have a thing that can cover them up and not hurt them at the same time. Now close your eyes so I can surprise you with it."

Blake closed her eyes and she could feel him placing something on her ears and tying up something she felt him stop and he said. " Hold on a moment I just need to grab something." She felt the sofa move as he got up off it and move away she then felt him sit back down.

Vasily looked at Blake with the little black bow on top of her ears and he thought. She looks cute like that it really suits her. He then broke the silence by saying. " Ok you can open your eyes now." He had in his left hand a small hand held mirror he saw the look on her face she look surprised by the bow covering her ears and she gave her ears a wiggle to see if the bow moved it did move and Vasily let out a small laugh at what she was doing she looked at him and spoke. " Its lovely I really like it, it goes with my outfit thank you. Also how are we supposed to get to Vale?"

Vasily let out a small laugh at that then spoke. " Well you could ride on my back I can fly us to Vale and then all we have to do is enrol in the school and we are sorted until we finish."

Blake looked surprised at what he said then spoke. " Ok I'll go with you but what do we do with all my stuff?"

Vasily looked surprised at that and then thought about how they could leave he spoke after five minutes of thinking. " We can make it look like we were attacked and set the tent on fire and all we need to take is my ammo and your books and your favourite pillow of course."

Blake smiled at that idea and spoke. " Yes I agree so how do we make it look like we were attacked?"

Vasily smiled and told her his idea. " We will use the Grimm to make it look like we were attacked."

Blake looked confused by what he had said. " How are we supposed to do that?"

He looked at her with a bog smile on his face and spoke to her. " Well I am friends with an ersa major and I can call upon him any time and his herd."

Blake looked very surprised by that and asked. " How did you do that?"

He smiled at her and spoke. " I healed a cub that was part of his pack and defended it from a pack of Beowulf's and his leader gave me a bear hug for saving his cub and that's how I became friends with an ersa pack.

Blake's mouth was open wide in shock at what he just said and he just laughed at her making her face turn bright red.

She then spoke making him stop laughing. " So how are you going to get there attention to help us out?"

Vasily's smile dropped and he spoke in a sad tone. " I don't know if he will recognise me but we could just escape by me flying us out of here."

She answered with. " Well why don't we just do that then we can leave tomorrow morning and be gone by the afternoon."

Vasily smiled happily at her and gave her a hug saying. " I'm so happy that you decided to come with me."

Blake simply hugged him back and said. " I was planning on leaving anyway and I'm happy that I'll be going with you."

 **The next day at 6:00AM**

Vasily was helping Blake pack her books into a saddlebag to place on his back when he was a dragon he broke the silence between the two by saying. " You look really cute with that bow on and it really suits you."

Blake instantly turned red and looked away from him and she could hear him laughing at her after they had finished packing they walked out of there tent and Vasily changed form into a dragon. Blake put the saddle and saddlebag on his back she climbed onto his back just before they could take off Adam came out of his tent shouting at the two and before he could say anything else they had taken off away from the camp and towards Vale.

 **AU Note: Sorry if the ending doesn't match the preview I thought this would be a better way of them leaving the White Fang. Also please review I'd like to know what you guys think and next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to Vale

**Chapter 3 Welcome to Vale part 1**

 **They had arrived in Vale with in 2 days they had to enroll in the school which they got done on the first day they were in the town but they had to wait two days for all the paperwork to get through so they waited around until the paperwork was through and they got a call saying that they had to take an airship to the school which they did.**

Vasily was sitting next to Blake and he asked her. " Hey you happy that you decided to come with me? Blake looked at him and spoke to him. " Yes I am happy that I came with you."

Then they heard a girl scream " EEEEWWWWW" they both looked over it see a young boy had thrown up on the girls shoes Vasily broke out into laughter shouting at the boy. " NICE ONE THAT WILL DEFINITELY GET YOU A GIRLFRIEND!"

The girl walked back over to a blonde haired girl and she was laughing just as hard as Vasily was they soon landed at the academy, they both walked around until they heard a loud explosion come from the girl who they saw earlier a snow white haired girl was shouting at the girl they had seen before, Blake and Vasily ran over to help solve the situation.

The white haired girl was shouting at the other girl says. " WHATS THE BIG IDEA RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT AND THEN YOU SNEEZE AN EXPLOSION IN MY FACE AND THIS IS DUST FROM THE SCNEE DUST COMPANY ITS VERY HARD TO FIND AND WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

Vasily quickly jumped in front of the other girl and spoke. " Hey what's the big idea shouting the girls ears off she said she was sorry now you better say sorry too or I'll put a scar on your other eye!?"

The girl was stunned by his words and then spoke after regaining her composure. " Well I have never met anyone with your kind of attitude and I'm sorry for shouting at you but you should at least watch where your going." With that the girl walked away from them and the girl that Vasily had saved spoke to him. " Thanks for saving me my name is Ruby Rose what your name?"

Vasily turned around to look at the girl and spoke to her. " My name is Vasily Dragonvich and this is Blake Belladonna she's my childhood friend." He gestured to Blake who smiled at Ruby and said " Hi" to her.

Ruby then asks. " What kind of weapons do you have?"

Vasily pulled out his sword and spoke. " This is my sword it transforms into a 30mm GAU-8 Avenger mini gun and a 88mm cannon it fires HEAP rounds that can penetrate a target and then explode on the inside the mini gun fires armour piercing incendiary rounds that can set a target on fire its fire rate is 4,200 rounds per minute it holds up to 50,000 rounds or if I attach a box mag that holds 50,000 rounds so I get 100,000 rounds of ammo."

Ruby was just standing there with her mouth open Vasily just laughed at her and spoke again. " So what is your weapon?"

Ruby closed her mouth and pulled out her weapon and spoke about it. " This is Crescent Rose it's a scythe crossed with a sniper rifle."

Vasily and Blake stared at it with there mouths open wide in awe at the weapon.

 **End of part 1**

 **A/U Note: Sorry for not uploading for some time I have exams going on and all that stuff really sorry and I'm working on another story at the same time as this one so it will take a bit longer to put out chapters. So this is my second story and I've put my first on hold, as I'm writing this I'm working on my third story at the same time so yeah slow progress and all that. Please review I really want to know what people think of my story.**


End file.
